So Cute!
by River In The Meadow
Summary: A mindless fluff story. Amuto and Miru : Please enjoy! Character names are for largest povs...they need to add couples for character categories....*sweatdrops*


Title: So Cute

Author: River In The Meadow

Rating: T just in case....

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, non-profit, for fan entertainment. Shugo Chara and it's characters are copyright their respective owners. This story however, is MINE! Please don't steal it. All reviews are welcome, unless it's mindless spam. If you hate this story, that's fine, just don't say "Oh you're stupid hahah!".

This takes place when Amu is in 2nd yr middle school. I only make a passing reference to the whole embryo incident. You can use your imagination for the rest. And yeah, she got over Taddy. Before you ask, no, it wasn't some nasty little spat...they're still friends. Sheeesh, some people wanna make Taddy out to be evil or something! He's immature, I'll grant you, but he's a nice guy really. Thanks go to Kaiya-bunny, for encouraging me and liking this!

Yoru floated cautiously into the room. The normally loud and cheerful chara's whole body giving off signs of tension. It showed in his narrowed gleaming eyes, the nervous swish of his tail. His ears twitched, ready to catch any sound, any warning at all. So far, all that reached them was a slow breathing. Well, so much, so good. He made his way across the room to the wooden headboard and placed himself, with exaggerated care, on the topmost edge. Risking a glance at the occupant of what looked to him like an odd cage, he sighed with relief. It was asleep. Good! Last time he'd been near one of these things, it'd sent him spinning! Not to mention the noise....he shuddered. Just what was so good about them, he wondered? The way everyone had been surrounding it, carrying it, making stupid lil sounds to it, you'd think it was a toy or something. It certainly wasn't to play with though...he'd gotten flicked in the head when he'd dared to come within a foot of it.

'Stupid Nikaidou nya...' he thought bitterly, rubbing the spot on his forehead. He didn't have to do it so hard.

The worst of it, though, was everyone was focused on the thing. Even _Miki_. All they wanted to do was be around it, talk about it, hold it... He pouted, resting his chin on the headboard and sinking his body into a crouch. Nobody wanted to play with him. It was so _boring_!! He wanted to leave, but...where would he go? What would he do? Anyone he wanted to hang out with was right here. Ignoring him. He glared down at the form wrapped in blankets below him.

"It's all your fault nya!" he said, but very quietly. He still was too afraid to wake it.

It was stupid. Here he was, tough lil' alley cat, hiding from a....what was it called again? Ummm...baby. Yeah. He sniffed disdainfully. Surprisingly, a pleasant odor reached his nose. What was it? Curiosity winning over annoyance, he lifted himself off the headboard and floated around the cage-like contraption, trying to place the smell. It seemed to hover over it. He smiled happily. It smelled nice...like flowers. He closed his eyes, letting his nose guide him downward, spiraling slowly, till he landed on something soft and fuzzy. Startled, he opened his eyes. He was standing on the red plaid blanket that covered the baby! He immediately took off, stopping a few feet above the point, heart pounding. His eyes were glued to the small form lying within the soft blanket. It didn't stir. He let go of the breath he'd unknowingly been holding. That was close!! He frowned. Was the smell he found from that baby? Once again his curiosity got the better of him. He descended carefully back down toward the baby, sniffing all the while.

'Yep! It's definitely the baby nya!' he thought, as he once again landed on the fuzzy blanket.

Now why did it smell like flowers, he wondered. Sure Amu's hair smelled like strawberries. He'd noticed often enough when they'd visit her. He grinned. Ikuto _always_ liked to point that out to her. And of course, she'd blush like crazy. You'd think she'd be used to his teasing by now. But then, it wouldn't be _nearly _as fun! Mentally he chuckled. Oh yeah, Miki told him once Amu used this shampoo thing. Maybe that was it. Well, whatever, as long as it didn't smell bad. Bad smells from these things were a sure sign of danger. It meant you should run as fast as you could, before it started yelling. Man! How could such a small thing yell so much? He regarded the child curiously. A pudgy little face with tiny eyes, a short squashed nose, and a flat wide mouth. It's hair was a soft reddish brown and very short. It's hands were clenched above it's shoulders as it slept. It didn't seem like such a scary thing up close. And it was....yawn. warm.... He blinked his eyes tiredly, kneading the blanket under his feet with his claws as he lowered himself to all fours. Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a nap anyway. Nobody would mind, right? He curled himself into a little ball and closed his eyes, the tip of his tail twitching slightly. He was soon fast asleep.

***

Light footsteps padded into the room. A soft murmur of voices, unheard by either cat or child, came near the small crib.

"Where do you think...?" A man's voice was heard, tinged only a bit with worry. He wasn't so much concerned for the object of his search as he was to what trouble it could make.

A younger female voice answered the first. "I dunno...he was with us just a minu..." The voice broke off as the owner reached the side of the crib. "Oh!" she gasped softly, echoed by several smaller voices. "Ikuto!" Whispering and gesturing with her hands, she beckoned the man to her side. He raised an eyebrow, tiptoeing over.

"Huh. Must've been bored." The man smirked.

"So cute..." The girl beside him smiled down at the sleeping pair.

"Oh! This's perfect!" The little blue chara at her shoulder sighed, immediately pulling out a sketchbook and pencil, and began drawing furiously.

"He's like a real kitty desu." A green chara popped out from behind the girl's long pink hair, mimicking her mistress's expression as she looked fondly down into the crib.

"Yay! Kitty c-!!!" A pink chara started to chant, only to be muffled by a large hand.

"Shhh!!!" The girl glared at the pink chara. The chara blushed and nodded her head, covering her mouth with her pompoms when she was finally released.

They all watched quietly as the two slept on, only the sounds of their breathing and the tiny scritch of a pencil on paper breaking the silence. The girl's eyes glowed as she surveyed the cute scene, leaning unconsciously toward the man, who, feeling her weight against his arm, automatically moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips, not of sadness, but of contentment, and perhaps...just somewhat of longing. The man glanced at her face, noting the expression. Eyes twinkling, he leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"So...you want one of those too, _Amu_?" he said, smirking even as he felt her pull away from him suddenly.

"Wha-!?" She nearly yelled, cheeks turning rosy. They went even deeper to crimson as he tightly clamped his hand over her mouth, arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Shhh...remember?" He darted his eyes over to the crib nearby. She got the message. She nodded. He took his hand off her mouth, snaking the now loose arm around her waist, placing her back against his chest. She scowled, but didn't dare say anything, with the baby so close. She looked back down and sighed with relief. Both occupants were still quite sound asleep.

"We could you know..." He said, bringing her attention back to him.

"Huh?" She said, seemingly having forgotten their conversation. Her cheeks had cooled down to a light blush.

"Have a child. Now now of course. But _maybe_..." He whispered the last suggestively in her closest ear.

Her face was making a very good impression of a fire engine at that point. "_I-Ikuto_!!" She practically yelled in whisper. Which is a hard thing to do, without hurting your throat. He chuckled into her ear, breathing cold gusts of air down it. She shivered involuntarily. Why did he have to do that? It wasn't fair...she wanted to be mad at him, but somehow, her anger at him oozed out of her. Her charas giggled. Sighing in frustration, she tugged at his arm futilely.

"Ne...let go.." Even in her ears she didn't sound very convincing.

He chuckled again. "Let go...?" He quirked an eyebrow playfully.

She blushed again, biting her lip. "L-let go...please...we need to get Yoru...right?"

He sighed, finally letting go. She was right, of course. Who knows what the little monster might do to him when she woke? He still recalled what Yoru'd said happened when he met Yaya's baby brother. Carefully, she leaned over the edge of the crib, hands extended to the tiny chara. With soft, short movements, she tucked one hand under his body, the other she curved around the first to secure him. Finally, she lifted him up and out of the crib, cradling him close to her chest. A soft purr escaped the little kitty. She smiled gently at him, raising a finger to stroke his ears. The purr deepened. The man fought off a small surge of jealousy as he watched, outwardly amused. She smiled up at him.

"He really is like a kitten, isn't he?"

The man leaned towards her, looking down at his chara. He then raised his eyes back to her face.

"Well, where do you think I got it from?" he smirked at her, enjoying the proximity and the growing blush that once again threatened to take over her face.

"W-well....we'd better go..." she said a bit breathlessly. His eyes twinkled at her. She didn't know why, but she could never seem to breathe normally when he looked at her that way. Oh nevermind! They really had to go!

They made their goodbyes to the Nikaidou's, somehow missing when her fellow Guardians and Utau had left. Were they really in that room for very long? She couldn't remember. It felt as if time couldn't touch that place. It could've been centuries, and they'dve come out, all unknowing, out of some woods, asking where they were. She shook her head. That's ridiculous! Time is time no matter where you are!! Determinedly shoving these thoughts from her mind, she took the first steps home.

***

It was so warm. Everywhere around him radiated a welcome heat. He purred contentedly. Well, babies really must be pretty nice after all, if they could keep you warm. Distantly, he felt a rocking motion, and voices murmuring. They didn't really matter all that much. He was warm. He was safe. He found himself dreaming.

He was sitting on a pier, holding a fishing rod. The sun was shining happily in a blue sky. He felt a tug on the line.

"Nya! It's a big one, nya!" he said, reeling in the line.

A giant fish, orange, and black striped, leapt up into the air. Yoru's eyes widened in excitement. He tugged the rod back, aiming the fish skillfully into a large basket. It flopped around a bit as he surveyed his catch.

"Perfect, nya! Enough for everyone, nya!" He couldn't help but grin.

Carrying his heavy load, he made his way off the pier and up the hill behind it. As he reached the top, he could see a large one-story thatched house. He reached the front door, and, setting his basket down, banged on the hard oak door. A muffled voice answered from within.

"Coming, nya!"

A moment later, the door opened. Several streaks suddenly burst out of it, and next thing he knew, he was covered in little furry kitten bodies.

"Nyaaa!!!" He said startled. The bodies giggled, and the heads belonging to them popped up.

"Papa, nya!!" said the black furred one with blue eyes.

"Ne ne you smell like fish daddy, nya!" said the dark-blue one, also with blue eyes.

"Daddy, I'm hungry, nya!" the last one, a baby-blue with yellow eyes, said plaintively.

Yoru chuckled. "I've got supper right here, nya!" he pointed at the huge fish.

They all stared at the basket's contents greedily, but before any could pounce on it, a steel blue pair of paws scooped it up.

"Miku! Yori! Momo! Get off your poor father, nya!" Their mother scowled at the 3 youngsters, as they reluctantly got off him. She rushed forward, balancing one side of the basket between her hip and one arm, as she hugged him with the other.

"Miki, nya." He blushed happily, hugging her back.

"Yoru, welcome home nya." She let go of him, smiling. "I guess I'll need to get this ready to eat, nya?"

He nodded. "Thank you, nya." he said, as they all made their way into the house.

It was a neat little house. Inside, there was a a living room with a couch, several bedrooms and a bathroom, a cozy kitchen, and a dining room with a circular table and chairs surrounding it. Everywhere you looked, there were touches here and there from his Miki. A painting hung above the couch, a portrait of a kitten entangled in a ball of string. Some vases of flowers were placed on the table and the kitchen counter, where she could be seem busily preparing their dinner. Knick-knacks were set in corners, contrasting the different tones set in the walls from the multiple paints she'd used. The chairs were carved with Celtic knot-works and flower shapes.

It gave him a warm feeling inside. Yes, this was home.

As dinner was being prepared, he scooted the tiny troop of children over into the bathroom. Then he made sure they all washed and were presentable. Miki was very particular about those sort of things, and he didn't like to argue with her. When they were done, he took his turn as well. As he'd said, he _really_ didn't like to argue with her! As they all came back out into the living room, they could smell the wonderful aroma of the fish cooking.

"That smells delicious, nya!" he said, blushing and kissing Miki's cheek as she came over to inspect them.

She smiled. "Thank you, nya!" She looked them all over, nodding her head. "Good, nya. Dinner'll be in a minute, nya."

She beckoned them over into the kitchen. For each child, she gave them a different thing to carry: plates, silverware, cups, and a jug of milk. When at last the fish was cooked through, she pulled it out of the oven, and Yoru carried it to the table. The places were set, the meal was served, and they were happily sitting around the table, enjoying the feast. The fish was unlike anything Yoru had had before. He savored each bite with relish.

"Miki, nya! You're a wonderful cook, nya! I'm so glad I married you, nya!" he sighed happily, looking at her seated next to him.

Miki blushed ten different shades. "T-thank you, nya." She smiled shyly at him. Miku and Momo exchanged knowing looks, giggling.

After dinner, they washed the dishes, and sent the kids to bed. Then, they both sat back on the couch, arm in arm. Yoru looked over at Miki, blushing furiously. She was so cute! Everything from her tiny nose, to her pointy blue ears was just perfect.

"Ne...Miki, nya..."

"Mmm?" She met his gaze, smiling gently.

"Do you love me, nya?" he asked. Even though it seemed obvious, for some reason, he really needed to know. To hear her say it.

She turned a very nice scarlet color, and turned away, looking at her hands. "Y-yoru....I"

His eyes widened hopefully. She darted her eyes from him to her hands, her hair falling forward a bit as she lowered her head more and more.

"Um...well...I"

"I-Ikuto!!!!" A piercing voice rang out.

***

Dreamland disappeared in a snap. His eyes opened, and his fur stood up, instinctively, from the sudden fright. A hiss escaped his lips. He was lying on a bed. Both baby and blanket were nowhere in sight. He blinked in confusion for a few moments, stretching to calm down a bit, and then tried to make out what caused the noise. He soon found out, when the same voice squeaked, coming from behind. He turned.

Towering over him, a girl was struggling to get out of a pair of arms from a much larger person. Her cotton-candy locks were in disarray as she tried to get out of that person's grasp, making loud protests. The other person was smirking down her shoulder, head covered slightly by her tumbled hair. Yoru, seeing the mix of blue and pink hair, was suddenly reminded of strawberries and blueberries. His stomach rumbled a mild complaint. It'd been awhile since he'd eaten,  
hadn't it? Then he remembered his dream and blushed.

"Get off me!!! Get...off..you...hentai!!!!" Amu screamed angrily.

Ikuto, never losing his smirk, closed his eyes. "No. Not until you say yes."

"Why should I, you...you...!" Her face seemed to be about to burst, from just the color of her cheeks.

"Aw...you didn't complain _nearly_ so much earlier...." He was obviously enjoying himself.

"Tha-that's because Chiori would've woken up! Nikaidou-sensei would've killed us!!" She tried to turn her head to glare at him, but failing, scowled down at her feet.

"_Us_? So, it's _us_ if there's any trouble, but only you and I if it's something like this."

"Sh-shut up!!!"

He sighed. "Amu, Amu, _Amu_....when are you going to stop this denial? You like me, don't you?"

Her eyes widened, almost popping out of their sockets. "I-I do NOT!!!"

His eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint. "Punishment." He growled huskily. Before she could say anything, he turned his head, leaning back slightly and...bit her ear. Another squeak emanated from her mouth as she bit her lip, trying somehow to suppress both blush and the rush of emotions from covering her face. His rested his chin on her shoulder, smirking again.

"Now, let's try this again. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

She could hear the implied threat in his tone. If she didn't agree, he was going to "punish" her again. Or just not let go. Or _both_. He was quite likely to hold on, even if she crawled into bed....no _especially _if she did. She seethed. Why did he like toying with her like this? It wasn't fair!! Didn't he get how scared she was? Her body seemed like it wasn't her own half the time. She found herself wanting to stare at him, to hug him, or to...k-k...kiss him. She said that last very quietly to herself. She still found these feelings too embarrassing to talk about. She wasn't quite sure how deep they were, but she knew, she _knew _he loved her. That had been made obvious when she saved him from Easter. The way that he'd trusted her so completely then, had been willing to give his life. No, she'd never be able to deny his feelings anymore. That just made it worse for her now. Seeing the look in his eyes just made her feel weak. The warmth of his arms, knowing it was reserved for her alone. She gulped. He really had her wrapped up completely. All his. Damn him!! She sighed, knowing she was defeated.

"Fine."

As soon as the word was uttered, she felt his breath at her cheek, and a light kiss follow. She smiled, in spite of herself. The arms withdrew, and she suppressed the urge to grasp them to keep them in place. No no, that was enough! She could only handle so much! She turned, half-expecting him to be walking toward the balcony, but instead, he moved around her and to her bed. Puzzled, she watched him lean down. This gave her a rather nice view. She coughed, turning her head away. No, won't let the mind get dirty thoughts! Oh no no...gotta keep a clean mind! Bad Amu!!! She looked back when she noticed a big movement out of the corner of her eye. Ikuto was facing her once again, Yoru sitting casually on his shoulder.

"Amu, nya!" The chara greeted her pleasantly, giving her a cheeky grin. "Thanks for saving me, nya!"

Amu blinked for a moment, brain momentarily derailed as his words hit her. Then it sunk in. "Ohhh...yeah, sure thing."

She smiled back at him. He was such a cute chara. He seemed to be looking around for something, or maybe _someone_.

"Where's Miki, nya?"

This time it was Amu's turn to smirk. So that was it, eh? "Miki's asleep. I'll tell her you wanted to talk though."  
The kitten chara blushed furiously. "Eh...nya...tha-that's...well...not very...um...ok, nya..." His voice got smaller and smaller with each word. She grinned. He was sooo obvious. Ikuto, catching her look, winked at her, and she blushed again.

"See ya later."

He walked out to the balcony and, sprouting ears and tail, leaped off into the night.

***

Yoru clung to his partner's shoulder as they leapt from roof to roof, to fence, and finally to pavement as they found a convenient alleyway. His stomach rumbled loudly. Ahh...he'd almost forgotten.

"Ikuto, nya! I'm hungry, nya!"

Ikuto smirked. "I figured. Anything in particular?"

Yoru pondered for a minute. Then he recalled his dream again. Rosy-cheeked, he answered. "Fish, nya!"

His friend raised an eyebrow slightly, chuckling. "What else?"

Yoru grinned back. Of course, what else? They were cats! Cats liked fish! Well, and birds...and milk too. Though they also liked chocolate. That wasn't really normal for cats, but they were special. He hummed to himself. Fish, fish, fish. Ahhh....and Miki... His flushed face glowed, recalling all the details of his dream. Was that his future? He smirked. That wouldn't be so bad. Maybe kids wouldn't be so bad at all. Of course, Ikuto, _he _might have kids. with Amu, of course. Well, he stretched contentedly. That sounded fine. He could handle kids, especially babies. _Sleeping _ones that is. And they could keep him warm! He smiled to himself, imagining a host of sleeping pink and blue babies, a smiling Miki, and little kittens, as the two nekos made their way to the nearest restaurant for dinner.

The end.

I hope you liked it!! I had to do a couple rewrites cuz Amu sounded ooc....is Miki ooc now, I wonder? But then, it _is _Yoru's dream.... Speaking of, maybe you think it's odd to have Miki being so domestic, but really, considering their personalities, who do you think is more likely to be able to cook? The lazy cat, or the meticulous artist? I rest my case. ;)

You're probably also wondering about the choice of names. Chiori was just something random, couldn't find out what it means. (I tried to look it up, then just thought, 'meh, it's fine') Miku and Yori are derived obviously from Yoru and Miki. Not sure if Yori is even a name, but I'm pretty sure Miku is. Momo just sounded cute.

I had soooo much fun messing with Amu in this story!!! Yumuto interaction always gives me lolz! And no, I don't have a thing for Ikuto...*hears fangirls gasp* I have a bf already so, you guys can have catboy to yourselves! *fangirls cheer* However, he _does_ remind me of my bf...personality-wise. My bf isn't a pretty-boy, which I'm perfectly happy about. Though I'd _love_to get him to cosplay as him....*grins* Hey, if I get that Amu costume done, why can't he be catboy?

Anyway, please review!


End file.
